This disclosure relates to medical balloons.
The body includes various passageways such as arteries, other blood vessels, and other body lumens. These passageways sometimes become occluded, e.g., by a tumor or restricted by plaque. To widen an occluded body vessel, balloon catheters can be used, e.g., in angioplasty.
A balloon catheter can include an inflatable and deflatable balloon carried by a long and narrow catheter body. The balloon is initially folded around the catheter body to reduce the radial profile of the balloon catheter for easy insertion into the body.
During use, the folded balloon can be delivered to a target location in the vessel, e.g., a portion occluded by plaque, by threading the balloon catheter over a guide wire emplaced in the vessel. The balloon is then inflated, e.g., by introducing a fluid into the interior of the balloon. Inflating the balloon can radially expand the vessel so that the vessel can permit an increased rate of blood flow. After use, the balloon is deflated and withdrawn from the body.